


Снова в одной команде.

by ReinforcedYuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinforcedYuki/pseuds/ReinforcedYuki
Summary: Способности!AU Постканон.Людей с особыми способностями много, кто-то вершит судьбы мира, кто-то живёт вполне обычной жизнью. Лео относится к последним.бета Altie//сентябрь 2016





	

Лео недовольно взглянул на опоздавшего Хару. Тот изобразил подобие невинной улыбки и пристроился рядом.

— Говорят, у них новенький.

Без особого интереса Лео уточнил, у кого переманили, — сильные игроки крепко держались своих команд, а слабый в любом случае погоды не сделает. Хара зевнул, сверкнув двумя рядами клыков, и пожал плечами:

— Приезжий. Типа человек-молния.

— Ну надо же. Так и зовут?

Любой провинциал с электрической мутацией норовил назваться позвучнее, а толку на площадке не прибавлялось. Лично Лео знал только двоих действительно крутых игроков-молний, но один уже ушёл из спорта, а второму здесь взяться неоткуда.

— Круче! Райдзю, — Хара фыркнул.

Услышав прозвище, Лео чуть не споткнулся и покосился на Эйкичи. Судя по ответному взгляду, тот подумал о том же. Но Сей-чан говорил, у Котаро хороший контракт где-то на западе… Лео, мысленно ругая себя, прищурился, пытаясь высмотреть среди игроков в центре площадки рыжую макушку — команда соперников уже была на месте.

Митобэ сделал шаг в сторону, и Лео даже успел с облегчением выдохнуть: крепкий загорелый блондин с ёжиком на голове совсем не походил на Котаро.

— Всем привет! Давно ждёте?

Изуки, говоривший с новеньким, обернулся.

— Да не, вы вовремя. Привет.

Здороваясь, Лео протянул руку блондину и застыл.

— Привет, Лео!

— Здравствуй… Кота-чан.

Рано Лео расслабился. 

Он почувствовал себя обманутым. Это не мог, не должен был быть Котаро! Кто-то другой и чужой: с резко очерченным рельефом мышц, заострившимися чертами лица, тёмной кожей, на которой сильно выделялись светлые глаза и выгоревшие брови. И в то же время знакомая ухмылка с торчащими клыками, едва сдерживаемая энергия нетерпеливых жестов, искры в травянисто-зелёной радужке — Лео узнавал его и не узнавал. В голове мелькнула беспокойная мысль: а насколько же изменился он сам? Но она тут же исчезла — уж кого-кого, а Котаро его внешность вряд ли волновала.

Тот, тем временем, добрался до Эйкичи, хлопнул по плечу: «Ты тоже здесь, громила!» — и зашипел от ответного приветствия — рука у «громилы» была тяжёлая даже с неактивной способностью.

Лео не удержался от смешка — некоторые вещи, видимо, не меняются — и тут же посерьёзнел: на «молнию» в команде противника он не рассчитывал. Тем более, такую.

 

Хара, как обычно, доставал Изуки — перья от того так и летели. От шагов и прыжков Эйкичи земля ходила ходуном. Изуки даже пришлось заменить пару игроков после столкновений с ним, Лео и сам едва не попал под раздачу, пока следил за перемещениями Котаро. Взять того под опеку пришлось ему — способность Лео мгновенно перемещаться могла хоть как-то тягаться со скоростью «молнии». Блокировать друг друга им удавалось примерно с равным успехом.

В глазах Котаро появился знакомый блеск. После каждого удачного перехвата клыкастая улыбка ширилась. Лео и сам вошёл в азарт, играл агрессивно, на грани нарушения, намеренно сокращая дистанцию. Случайно столкнуться, переброситься парой слов, вдохнуть острый запах пота, заметить кончик языка, прошедшийся по пересохшим губам: Лео уже хотел — снова хотел — Котаро, сейчас казавшегося не таким и чужим. А тот становился всё довольнее.

Финальный свисток оказался неожиданностью, Лео удивлённо выслушал счет: сыграли вничью. Пожалуй, он слишком увлёкся противостоянием. 

Мияджи и Ишида отошли обсудить что-то с изрядно потрёпанным Изуки. Довольный своей работой Хара растянулся на скамейке, так и не сменив звериное обличье на человеческое. Лео стоял неподалёку и, вылив на себя уже полбутылки, мечтал забраться в душ. Если б не запрет на использование способностей в общественных местах, он бы был дома за три перемещения. Может, чуть больше — всё-таки потратил на игру немало силы.

— Эй, Лео! Как насчет в пятницу посидеть где-нибудь? — с тихим потрескиванием рядом материализовался Котаро. 

Лео посмотрел на него почти с нежностью — обычно находившей после хорошего секса — и улыбнулся.

— Неплохая идея. Только недолго, мне в субботу на дежурство.

— Да без проблем!

— Эй-чан тоже сможет, если не поменялся с кем-нибудь.

Котаро на секунду завис, потом кивнул.

— Точно. Втроём, как раньше. Договорились! У тебя какой сейчас номер?

Сохранив новый телефон Котаро, Лео махнул рукой Эйкичи — они могут успеть на автобус, если стартуют прямо сейчас — и попрощался. 

 

***

О существовании Котаро Лео знал ещё до того, как они поступили в одну школу. В то время баскетбол для людей с способностями только набирал обороты, и он старался следить за всеми более-менее выдающимися игроками, а Котаро выделялся даже на их фоне. Впрочем, и Ханамия, и Эйкичи, и Киёши — да и сам Лео — тоже выделялись, не говоря уж о легендарном Поколении чудес. Но вместе с ним в Ракузан оказались только Эйкичи и Котаро, а год спустя — "молодой господин Акаши".

Энергичность и какой-то неубиваемый оптимизм Котаро очаровали Лео в первые же дни. Да, потом этот наглый рыжий парень совершенно не стеснялся напроситься на обед, если самому было лень готовить, клянчил деньги — обычно безуспешно — на какую-нибудь ерунду и звал его старшей сестрой, но. 

Лео влюбился.

Котаро вёл себя как шкодливый кот. Подкараулить и внезапно выскочить из-за двери, когда Лео несёт по заданию учителя тяжеленную стопку тетрадей — запросто. Стащить пару батончиков, которые Лео собирался съесть после тренировки — легко. И нет бы хоть один оставить. Котаро в любой бочке был затычкой, постоянно где-то носился и ходил вечно в пластырях. Лео оставалось только закатывать глаза, когда после обработки очередной ссадины Котаро сбегал, не дослушав привычное: «Ты должен быть осторожнее…»

Но при всём при этом на площадке Котаро действительно становился зверем. Быстрым, сильным, зубастым и абсолютно уверенным в себе. Выходить с ним один на один было интересно, и Лео нравилось, что это — взаимно. Ему вообще нравилось играть с Котаро. Сначала загонять на площадке, а потом валяться рядом на матах и краем глаза наблюдать, как грудь ходит ходуном, как Котаро слизывает с губ капельки пота, поворачивает голову, чтобы что-то спросить, довольно скалится.

Пару раз Лео почти сделал это — ещё немного, и поцеловал бы. Но им мешали. Им постоянно кто-то мешал! Эйкичи, другие игроки, тренер, девчонки-поклонницы. Иногда Лео думал, что, если бы действительно хотел, нашёл бы возможность признаться. Да только признаваться он не желал.

Первое время, когда они только начинали общаться — в клубе и вне его — Котаро относился к манерам и поведению Лео очень настороженно, как любой натурал. Потом, вроде как, свыкся, но иногда между ними по-прежнему проскальзывало отчуждение. К тому же, Котаро успевал не только учиться и играть, но и встречаться с одноклассницами. Жаловался на них, разумеется, Лео, у него же просил совета. Тот не хотел, но всё равно помогал — сам уже смирился с ролью сестры.

На третьем году старшей школы Лео подал документы на одну специальность с Эйкичи. Из списка рекомендованных для их способностей профессий они независимо друг от друга выбрали службу в МЧС. Котаро решил работать с электрогенераторами, поступил в училище в другом городе и на втором курсе совершенно пропал из поля зрения, как Лео ни пытался поддерживать отношения. Он всё время был занят, даже если Лео сам приезжал, отвечал на сообщения с опозданием или вовсе не отвечал. И однажды просто сменил номер, никому не сказав.

К счастью, время от времени Сей-чан мимоходом сообщал о нём новости. Будто знал, что Лео это важно. Хотя он-то действительно мог знать — его способность была сродни ясновидению.

А тут внезапно Котаро объявляется сам. 

Лео оказался в растерянности.

 

Они сидели за столиком в баре, друг напротив друга, почти соприкасаясь коленями. Лео, подперев рукой голову, расспрашивал о работе, отвечал на вопросы сам, смеялся. Котаро тоже смеялся, после второго бокала уже размахивал руками, подавался вперёд, говоря о чём-то особо интересном. Лео вдруг показалось, что и не было этих шести лет — будто они снова первокурсники, встретились на каникулах и рассказывают, как проходят первые дни учёбы.

— Кота-чан, ты как вообще тут оказался?

— А, — Котаро скривился, — развёлся и решил переехать.

Лео подавился пивом.

— Что, прости?

— Сглупил, что. Сделал предложение, а через год мы разбежались, — Котаро помрачнел, забарабанил пальцами по бокалу. — Зато вы, как я посмотрю, всё ещё вместе.

— Да уж, — фыркнул Эйкичи,— вместе живем, вместе работаем, вместе играем. Ты бы знал, как он меня достал.

— Эй-чан!

Котаро, кажется, смутился.

— Я не думал… 

Лео закатил глаза.

— Не слушай его. Когда вместо мозгов мышцы… 

— Хах! Ну так вали, никто не держит. Кстати, думаю, нам действительно пора, — Эйкичи поднялся и направился в сторону туалета.

— Он меня совсем не ценит, — наигранно пожаловался Лео, покачав головой, и тут же подался вперёд. — Кота-чан, возьмёшь меня к себе? Я очень полезен в быту.

— Чтобы потом Небуя из меня чучело набил? — фыркнул тот в ответ.

— С чего бы?

— Так вы же вместе, — Котаро откинулся на спинку стула, — ещё приревнует.

Понять его мысль казалось почти непосильной задачей. Лео мучительно соображал, что именно имеет в виду Котаро, потом его осенило.

— Мы не пара!

— Как это? — Котаро резко выпрямился. — Давно?

— Вообще никогда…

Какое-то бесконечно долгое время они смотрели друг на друга. Потом губы Котаро задрожали, и он рассмеялся.

— Боги, Лео, я был уверен, что ты встречаешься с Небуей.

— Чтоооо?! С ним?

— Ага. Вы же в школе постоянно вместе тусили.

— Я и с тобой постоянно, хм, тусил.

— Да, но потом вы и поступили на одну специальность, и в общаге вместе жили, и вообще всё время рядом!

Котаро продолжал смеяться. Лео не совсем понимал, что в этом такого смешного, но смех был заразительным — когда Эйкичи вернулся, они оба хохотали в голос.

По пути к станции Лео всё же попытался выяснить подробности женитьбы Котаро, но тот только отмахивался и переводил тему. В конце концов Лео отстал и предложил поиграть в субботу в баскетбол. Котаро согласился сразу.

 

— А мне нравится наша новая тактика! — широко ухмыльнулся Хара, увидев Котаро на площадке. 

— Ты о чём? — поднял бровь Мияджи.

— О переманивании опасных игроков, — Хара щёлкнул жвачкой. — Капитан, давай следующим будет Химуро? 

— Не получится, — хмыкнул Котаро.

— С чего бы?

— А он у нас по блату, — вставил Эйкичи.

— Ага, через постель, так сказать.

Котаро с Эйкичи заржали. Хара подавился пузырём, который начал надувать.

— Серьёзно?

— Разумеется, — мурлыкнул Лео и нежно погладил Котаро по щеке. — Разве перед таким устоишь?

— А я-то думал, что в команду попасть проще, чем к тебе в кровать, — Хара справился жвачкой и снова надул пузырь.

— Просто я чертовски хорош, — Котаро приобнял Лео за талию, — не так ли?

И вроде понятно было, что это просто затянувшаяся шутка, но Лео мог поклясться — в глазах Котаро был вызов. Губы сами раскрылись, чтобы ответить, как вдруг на плечо рухнула тяжёлая рука.

— Давайте-ка вы потом потрахаетесь, я играть пришёл.

Судя по скривившемуся лицу Котаро, вторую руку Эйкичи положил на него. 

— Ты как всегда вовремя, Эй-чан. — Лео якобы недовольно закатил глаза и вывернулся из захвата. — Ладно, ещё пять минут разминка, и мяч в игру.

Больше появление Котаро на тренировках никто не комментировал.

Снова играть с ним вместе было чертовски приятно. Особенно когда у Лео опять вошло в привычку собирать волосы перед выходом на площадку — иначе они становились дыбом и превращались в воронье гнездо. При команде Котаро продолжал дурачиться — то приобнимет, то запустит руку в волосы, «поправляя» причёску. Лео отвечал воздушными поцелуями, двусмысленностями и руганью — после вмешательства Котаро приходилось минут десять мучиться с расчёской, приводя себя в порядок.

Через пару недель Мияджи подошёл к Лео и сообщил, что на осеннем любительском кубке играть не будет. Неожиданностью это не стало. Последнее время Мияджи играл с ними только из-за хорошего отношения, да и понимал, что нормального форварда на замену найти непросто. Но теперь можно было уйти со спокойной совестью. Честно говоря, Лео хотел заполучить Котаро в том числе и поэтому.

Первая товарищеская игра в новом составе прошла гладко. Чрезвычайно довольный, Лео предложил тем же вечером пойти в клуб — принять Котаро в команду «официально» и заодно это отметить. 

Дома, собираясь, он снова мучительно размышлял, значат ли что-нибудь приколы Котаро на площадке — вне её он держался обычно, разве что Лео пару раз ловил на себе изучающий взгляд.

— Ты ещё табличку «недотрах» повесь, для полноты образа, — в дверном проёме появился Эйкичи.

— Исчезни.

— Я серьёзно, Хаяма это вряд ли оценит.

— Если на твою дурную гору мышц не налезает нормальная одежда, это не значит, что все должны ходить в трениках! — раздражённо отмахнулся Лео. — Нормальные брюки.

— Конечно-конечно, — Эйкичи проникновенно понизил голос. — А ресницы красить — это тоже нормально? 

— Они у меня…

Лео оборвал себя на полуслове — опять повёлся! — и метнул в него расчёской. Эйкичи заржал и скрылся. Лео посмотрел в зеркало, вздохнул и полез в шкаф за другими штанами — возможно, действительно стоит надеть что-то менее вызывающее.

 

Переместившись с танцпола сразу к бару, Лео заказал коктейль и шоты. Ожидая, поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд тощего темноволосого парня, сидящего справа. Тот продемонстрировал длинный змеиный язык и подмигнул. Лео оценивающе прищурился, но у плеча неожиданно возник Котаро.

— Нужна помощь?

— Я бы справился, но спасибо.

Котаро подхватил напитки и метнулся к столику. Лео ещё раз посмотрел на змееоборотня и переместился туда же. Пресмыкающиеся ему не особо нравились, но такой язык...

Лео устроился рядом с Котаро. Диванчик был коротковат для двоих, но это никого, вроде, не смущало.

— Ну что, Эй-чан, уже присмотрел кого-нибудь?

— Ага, видишь ту беленькую у крайнего столика? Может раздваиваться в близняшек. Кстати, Хаяма, могу уступить, если интересно. Не прогадаешь.

Лео посмотрел в указанную сторону. Пухленькая, ярко накрашенная блондинка цедила ядовито-зелёный коктейль.

— У тебя ужасный вкус.

— Оставь себе, — почти одновременно с ним сморщился Котаро.

— Ну и зря, — Эйкичи ещё раз покосился в сторону блондинки, опрокинул в себя шот и поднялся. — Тогда оставляю вас наедине.

Лео посмотрел ему вслед, повернулся к Котаро.

— Как тебе здесь?

— Нравится. — Котаро потянулся, откинулся на спинку. 

Лео едва подавил в себе желание положить голову ему на плечо — от наэлектризованного воздуха кожу приятно покалывало, мышцы расслаблялись сами собой.

— Это Хара посоветовал — они здесь чуть ли не со школы зависали.

— Быстро его Ямазаки увёл. И Ишида свалил.

— Ишида завтра работает с утра, — Лео улыбнулся. — А Хару, Ямазаки и алкоголь нельзя вместе сводить, теряют разум и волю. 

— Это заметно, — Котаро засмеялся.

— Привет, парни, не помешаю? — перед ним стоял тот самый брюнет со змеиным языком. 

— А в чём дело? — Лео вежливо улыбнулся.

— Может потанцуем? 

Лео сомневался. Танцевать пока не очень хотелось, но посмотреть, как поведёт себя Котаро, было чертовски интересно. На бедро неожиданно легла рука.

— Мы не хотим танцевать.

Лампа над столиком моргнула и разгорелась ярче, теперь в круг света попадали ноги Лео и ладонь Котаро.

Брюнет хмыкнул, вопросительно посмотрел на Лео, тот слегка кивнул.

— Вынужден отказаться.

— Ну, тогда простите.

Стоило змееоборотню отойти, как свет снова померк, а ладонь с бедра исчезла. Но Котаро почти сразу закинул Лео руку на шею и решительно притянул к себе. 

— И что это значит, Кота-чан?

— Ты же не любишь змей.

Брюнет обернулся, и Лео положил голову Котаро на плечо. Змей он действительно не любил.

Некоторое время они сидели молча. 

— Спасибо.

— За что? — чуть хрипло ответил Котаро.

Лео приподнял голову, посмотрел на него. Так близко. Лицо расцвечивали цветные вспышки, но глаза Котаро всё равно оставались тёмными, с расширенными на полрадужки зрачками. Влажно блеснувшие клыки, кончик языка, прошедшийся по губам. Лео сглотнул, приоткрыл рот, то ли чтобы сказать что-то, то ли… Котаро чуть резче, чем было необходимо, подался вперёд и поцеловал его.

Лео словно прошибло током, и совсем не из-за электрической сущности Котаро. Тот обнимал его и целовал! Сам. Несколько мгновений Лео понадобилось, чтобы просто осознать это, а потом он ответил, жадно, прижимаясь всем телом, чуть ли не застонав в поцелуй.

Котаро погладил его по лицу, запустил пальцы в волосы. Лео цеплялся за его бёдра, плечи, пытался прижаться всем телом, тесно-тесно, пока эта сказка не кончилась, пока Котаро не отстранится, осознав, что делает. И неожиданно почувствовал, что у того стоит.

— Лео, я… — Котаро дёрнулся, сделал движение рукой, будто хотел прикрыться. — Извини, кажется, мне слишком понравилось.

— Прости, Кота-чан, но, кажется, мне тоже слишком понравилось…

Лео не планировал этого заранее, даже не думал, что так может получиться, и действовал по наитию: решительно встал, потянул Котаро за руку, заставляя тоже подняться.

— Что ты… 

Прижавшись к Котаро, крепко обхватив его руками, Лео переместил их в тупичок служебного коридора.

— …делаешь…

Толкнуть к стене, пока не начал сопротивляться, опуститься на колени, лихорадочно расстёгивая ремень и ширинку, прижать к его паху ладонь, чувствуя через ткань трусов каменеющий член.

— Лео… ты не должен…

Лео посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Но я хочу.

Котаро закусил губу.

— Неужели я тебе настолько нравлюсь?

— Ты мне _очень_ нравишься, Кота-чан.

Глядя ему в глаза, Лео взял в рот.

 

Перекатившись на спину, Лео задумчиво разглядывал потолок.

Он снова вспоминал, как Котаро трахнул его в первый раз — в гостях у Хары, прямо в ванной. Неожиданно и почти грубо. Они чуть не сорвали раковину, на которую Лео пришлось навалиться животом, чтобы не упасть. После этого он сделал два вывода. 

Во-первых, отныне на все свидания будет надевать исключительно штаны, плотно обтягивающие зад. 

А во-вторых, он, кажется, пропал.

Лео съедала ревность. Тяжёлая, истеричная, заталкиваемая как можно глубже. Лео ревновал Котаро к прошлому, о котором ничего не знал. В котором тот успел жениться и развестись. В котором лишился гомофобных предубеждений. В котором явно практиковал анальный секс. Интуиция у Лео была так себе, но всё в нём буквально вопило: у Котаро был кто-то, парень, мужчина — не важно. Кто-то, кто смог на него повлиять. В отличие от Лео. И от кого он сбежал в другой город.

От этого становилось больно. Поэтому Лео соблазнял, привязывал Котаро к себе всеми доступными способами. Готовил ему бенто, если не был на дежурстве. Оставался «ещё чуть-чуть» поиграть, даже если устал. Был страстным, развратным, нежным. Держал себя в руках, лишь бы не показаться навязчивым. Во всём был лучшим. И ужасно боялся увидеть в его глазах тень кого-то другого.

Днём, на работе или рядом с Котаро, эти страхи исчезали. Лео чувствовал себя желанным. Он был уверен в Котаро. Но ночью мысли всегда темнее.

Лео снова повернулся на бок. На соседней подушке тихо посапывал виновник его бессонницы — вечером засиделись за просмотром фильмов, и Котаро не успел на последнюю электричку. К счастью, Эйкичи был не против того, чтобы он заночевал у них. 

В полумраке смутно различался курносый профиль. Лео невесомо поцеловал уголок губ. Котаро вздохнул, притянул его к себе.

— Не спишь?

— Проснулся, — Котаро сипло шепнул в ответ, зевнул. — Ты, оказывается, много вертишься.

— Извини.

Лео пристроил голову у него на плече, мурлыкнул, почувствовав на затылке тёплую ладонь. Он подозревал, что у Котаро фетиш на длинные волосы — тот обожал перебирать их пальцами и расчесывать. И за это таскал Лео антистатик чуть ли не канистрами.

— Что случилось?

— Всё хорошо.

— Я же не дурак, ты переживаешь. Из-за чего?

Лео не хотел об этом говорить. Особенно сейчас, когда они так хорошо лежат вместе. Но ведь не отстанет. Иногда Лео начинало казаться, что Котаро старше его не на пару месяцев, а на несколько лет. Правда, чаще всё ощущалось наоборот.

— Кто он?

— Эээ… он?

— Тот, из-за кого ты развёлся. Это же был парень, да? Пока мы вместе учились, ты ведь не интересовался подобным, а сейчас встречаешься со мной. Кота-чан, — Лео поднялся, — я тоже не дурак.

Котаро помедлил, сел, потёр ладонями лицо и затылок. И неожиданно зафыркал. Лео растерянно смотрел на него, потом понял, что это плохо сдерживаемый смех.

— Хэй! — тихо воскликнул он, ткнув Котаро в плечо. — Это не смешно!

— Ошибаешься…

Котаро снова зафырчал-засмеялся, повалил Лео обратно на диван, навис сверху, явно намереваясь поцеловать. Лео зло упёрся ладонями ему в грудь.

— Объяснись!

— Лео-Лео, ты и прав, и не прав. Да, всё дело в парне, — в темноте сверкнули клыки, — в которого я влюбился. Но это произошло давно. Ещё в Ракузан.

— Кто это был? — насторожился Лео.

— Угадай, ты же не дурак, — шепнул Котаро, наклонившись к самому лицу, и поцеловал.

Лео понадобилось время. Несколько бесконечных секунд, прежде чем до него дошло, и он до боли в пальцах вцепился в плечи Котаро. Это и правда было смешно.

Спустя полчаса, когда они, взмокшие и уставшие, лежали плечом к плечу и пытались отдышаться, Лео всё-таки спросил:

— Почему не сказал? И сбежал?

Котаро хмыкнул.

— Я же уже говорил, что считал, вы с Небуей встречаетесь? Думаешь, мне было легко видеть твои сообщения «Мы с Эй-чаном бла-бла-бла»? Я начал встречаться с девушкой, хорошей, и решил начать новую жизнь.

— Это на ней ты женился?

— Угу, уже после диплома. Знаешь, она была очень похожа на тебя. — Котаро вздохнул. — Но это всё равно не помогло. Мы быстро поняли, что зря это сделали, а после развода я сразу перевёлся сюда. Изуки думал, я знаю, что вы с Небуей тоже здесь…

«Если б знал — не приехал», — мысленно закончил за него Лео и рефлекторно взял Котаро за руку, будто тот мог сбежать прямо сейчас.

— Я рад, что ты не знал.

Котаро хмыкнул, мягко сжал его пальцы. 

— Я тоже.

Кажется, на улице, где жил Лео, перевернулся грузовик со счастьем.

 

***

«Акаи» шли по осеннему Кубку, как раскалённый утюг по ткани. Лео, Котаро, Эйкичи — непробиваемая тройка Генералов — снова действовали вместе. Добавить к этому Ишиду с его отличным видением площадки, звериную гибкость и инстинкты Хары — и получится лучшая из любительских баскетбольных команд.

Лео выходил на площадку, пасовал, бросал, перехватывал, брал таймауты, обсуждал тактику — всё это с непередаваемым чувством правильности происходящего. Эйфория, накрывшая его летом с появлением Котаро, никуда не исчезала. Они чувствовали друг друга на уровне подсознания. Подобное Лео замечал в игре Хары и Ямазаки, когда они — очень редко — выходили на площадку в составе одной команды. К счастью, Лео и Котаро никакие звериные особенности организма не мешали играть вместе.

Действительно попотеть «Акаи» пришлось лишь в четвертьфинале, когда в команде противника оказалось сразу три «скалы». Полуфинал прошёл гладко: форвард, умеющий растечься водой и собраться в другой части поля, наткнулся на Котаро и покинул игру в самом начале, «хамелеона» отлично контролировал Хара, с остальными игроками справиться было легко.

В финале, стоя напротив Химуро в ожидании начала игры, Лео улыбался. Никакой отвод глаз от мяча не поможет, если он уже у игрока в руках, а игрок мгновенно оказывается в противоположном конце площадки. Даже если Лю успеет разогреться и станет огненным драконом, с «молнией» ему не тягаться. А Кинг-Конга Эйкичи остановит — уже проверено.

Даже без дара Сей-чана Лео знал, что награда у него в руках.

И вечером он поставит кубок на полку в их с Котаро квартире.


End file.
